


Наружное применение коньяка в День Святого Валентина

by allla5960



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Может, зайдете, мистер Арджент? — сглотнула она и, не подумав, шире распахнула дверь. Вместе с глухим стоном Арджента, упавшего на пол прихожей, пришло осознание глупости собственного предложения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наружное применение коньяка в День Святого Валентина

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке "Редкие пейринги"

Безусловно, Мелисса не ждала такого «подарка» на День Святого Валентина. 

Впрочем, она уже давно ничего не ждала на День Святого Валентина, который как-то абсолютно незаметно превратился в обыденное четырнадцатое февраля, середину последнего месяца зимы. И единственное его отличие от всех остальных дней заключалось в том, чтобы прикрыть отсутствие молоденькой медсестрички Кирсти на посту, пока та целовала в пустой палате паренька с потрясающе наивным взглядом и куцым букетом недорогих цветов.

Но сейчас на ее пороге, привалившись к косяку в небрежном жесте, истекал кровью отец бывшей девушки ее сына, и Мелисса МакКол, словно парализованная, смотрела на Криса Арджента, силясь понять откуда столько крови. 

— Может, зайдете, мистер Арджент? — сглотнула она и, не подумав, шире распахнула дверь. Вместе с глухим стоном Арджента, упавшего на пол прихожей, пришло осознание глупости собственного предложения. 

— Пожалуй, зайду, — прохрипел Крис и, не поднимаясь с пола, буквально переполз порог. 

Мелисса на мгновение прижала ладони к лицу, профессиональным взглядом отмечая рваную рану в брюшной полости. МакКол упала на колени, аккуратно приподнимая испорченную бурыми пятнами крови футболку, которая уже начала прилипать к засыхающим краям раны. Арджент попытался подняться, но Мелисса осторожно толкнула его в плечо, заставляя распластаться на полу. 

— Нужно вызвать скорую, — вынесла вердикт МакКол, прекращая рассматривать его вспоротый бок. Порез был длинным и не особо глубоким, но судя по набухающим и расходящимся в разные стороны краям, грозился прикончить Арджента в течение пары часов. 

— Не нужно скорой, — голос Арджента скрипел, словно не смазанная металлическая дверь, и Мелисса по личному опыту знала, что у него во рту сейчас была пустыня Сахара. 

— Мистер Арджент... — пробормотала она, осторожно сдвигая обрывки ткани в сторону. 

Если бы МакКол не работала пятнадцать лет в больнице, то ее наверняка бы вывернуло. И это как минимум. Разводы засыхающей крови на почти кипельно-белой коже живота Криса смотрелись жутко, и Мелисса в сотый раз подумала, как в фильмах главные героини возбуждаются от такой картины, что тут же штопают своих «героев» и дарят им поцелуи, а после и вовсе взгромождаются на едва живых мужчин. 

— Крис. Глупо в этой... Ситуации... — свое имя Арджент произнес четко, но вот договорить о глупости всех церемоний при такой ситуации не смог, но Мелисса легко его поняла и аккуратно погладила Криса по голове, предотвращая дальнейшие попытки заговорить. 

Ей в колени потянул ветер, и она, наконец, поняла, что так и не закрыла дверь. МакКол беспокойно выглянула и, поблагодарив Бога, что соседи не смотрели в окна, захлопнула дверь, неосторожно задев ногу Арджента в черном кожаном ботинке. 

— Крис, ты понимаешь, что умрешь, если я не вызову врачей? У тебя бок вспорот, и ты залил мой ковер таким количеством крови, что будь лет на десять старше, то уже отбросил бы коньки. И это не учитывая того, сколько ты потерял, пока добирался сюда, — голос Мелиссы дрожал, но натренированная за годы практики с пациентами улыбка все ещё была на губах, которые их хозяйка изредка кусала, пытаясь успокоить саму себя. 

— Мел... — тяжело начал Арджент, но тут же сорвался. Он попытался глубоко вдохнуть, но из пореза вновь посочилась кровь, которую Мелисса сумела временно приостановить тряпками, оставшимися от его футболки. 

— Тебе нельзя говорить, Крис, — зашипела МакКол, зажимая ему рот ладонью. Горячее, излишне сухое, как ветер на трассе под палящим солнцем Калифорнии, дыхание обожгло ее пальцы. Мелисса вздрогнула, но нашла в себе силы пошутить: — Впрочем, если хочешь умереть на час раньше, то можешь начинать свою радио-рубрику. 

Арджент закашлялся то ли от смеха, то ли просто из-за своего состояния, но кровь, пошедшая носом, мгновенно испачкала руки Мелиссы и пропитала колкую щетину. 

— Тебе нужен врач и — о боже мой, зачем я это делаю! — я помогу тебе, чем смогу, — МакКол явно паниковала, но другого выхода не было, вернее Мелисса была настолько шокирована, что не видела других возможностей спасти мужчину. 

Крис, однозначно, был слишком тяжелый для переноски в более удобное место, и Мелиссе оставалось только сновать туда-сюда с кухни в прихожую, меняя бинты, которые стремительно заканчивались, и выливая остатки перекиси водорода, которую, в конце концов, она заменила на коньяк, стоявший на верхней полке и так и не дождавшийся хорошего повода для его распития. Арджент с переменным успехом присутствовал в сознании, но слишком часто отключался, заставляя МакКол, зажмурившись, давать ему пару оплеух, чтобы привести в чувство. 

В итоге, всех стараний Мелиссы и мучительной надежды на то, что кровь больше не хлынет из разорванной бочины Арджента, хватило для того, чтобы его дыхание прекратило напоминать хриплые стоны загнаного животного, а цвет лица изменился на пару тонов, хотя назвать его порозовевшим по-прежнему было нельзя. 

В голове МакКол вертелись сотни мыслей, но почему-то ни одна не задевала причину того, почему Крис Арджент ввалился в ее дом в таком состоянии. Она думала о том, как все непросто со Скоттом и его не прошедшей любовью к Эллисон и новой влюбленностью в Киру, кажется, ее звали именно так. Она думала о том, что Стайлз слишком сильно скучает по матери и что стоит сказать Джону об этом. Она думала, что стоит побыстрее оформить документы на усыновление Айзека, иначе с их постоянным сверхъестественными проблемами у них могут начаться и юридические. Она думала о том, почему вернулся МакКол и что он хочет от ее сына. Она даже думала, что правильно выбрала профессию двадцать лет назад, и теперь и в рабочее, и в личное время латает и оборотней, и охотников (а Крис, если ей не изменяла память, был именно им), и простых людей. 

Мелисса в очередной раз мягким движением провела мокрой губкой по торсу Арджента, смывая жуткие бурые разводы, и случайно зацепилась браслетом о пряжку его ремня. Браслет не был чем-то особенным, обычная тонкая золотая цепочка, но все же рвать одно из своих немногочисленных украшений она не хотела. 

МакКол немного удивилась круглой пряжке с черепом, потому что она ну совсем никак не вязалась с улыбчивым и всегда предельно вежливым мистером Арджентом. Хотя, как показала практика, Мелисса толком и не знала этого самого мистера Арджента, который сейчас занимал половину ее прихожей, растянувшись от двери до лестницы. 

Она аккуратно потянула за цепочку и, как и ожидалось, порвала ее, оставив болтаться обрывки браслета на пряжке Арджента, словно нелепые золотые усики у черепа. 

— С праздником, Мелисса! — выругалась МакКол, не к месту припомнив, что браслет был одним из редких подарков бывшего мужа, по иронии подаренный на День Святого Валентина. 

Кашель Арджента — кстати, уже совсем не похожий на предсмертые хрипы пойманного зверя — отвлек ее от созерцания «гибели» браслета. Она быстро перебралась к верхней части Арджента, оставив в покое пряжку с черепом, и быстро приложила ладонь ко лбу, с удовлетворением отмечая, что температура так же стала приходить в норму, хотя сам Крис все ещё не пришел к тому, что люди обычно называют «норма». 

— Ой, подожди! — МакКол вскинулась и как-то совсем привычно переступила через широкую грудь Арджента, мгновенно вернувшись с диванной подушкой в руках, которая через пару секунд покоилась под затылком Криса. Она даже почувствовала легкий укол стыда за то, что раньше не обеспокоилась этим, но тут же мысленно оправдала себя тем, что не дала ему умереть и это уже большое беспокойство. 

Мелисса не знала, стоило Ардженту двигаться или нужно было оставить его на полу до того, как он придет в себя. Но, пока она колебалась, Крис уже раскрыл глаза и, морщась от боли, попытался согнуться, за что тут же получил гневное восклицание и тычок в неповрежденное плечо. 

— С ума сошел?! Я не для этого почти четыре часа пыталась остановить кровотечение, чтобы Ты в один момент вновь открыл рану! — МакКол, кажется, искренне негодовала о его недальновидном поступке. 

— Здесь мокро, — неловко ответил Арджент почти ровным тоном и, не шевелясь, обвел глазами прихожую, остановившись взглядом на растрепанной Мелиссе. 

— Это твоя кровь, — как-то комично пожала плечами МакКол, будто говоря: «ну, что Вы, со всеми же случается». 

Крис вновь закашлялся, и Мелисса вновь не смогла определить от внезапности информации или от банально не отошедшего головокружения, но все же вновь зажала ладонью рот, чтобы Арджент своим надрывным кашлем не порвал тонкую корочку, которой успел покрыться порез. 

Пальцы вновь опалило сухое дыхание, и язык Криса быстро, будто случайно, влажно прикоснулся к ладони, заставляя МакКол чуть повести плечами, чтобы не отдернуть руку. 

— Не кашляем, не разговариваем и лишний раз рот не открываем, — словно маленькому мальчику объяснила Мелисса и медленно отвела руку от губ Арджента, скользнув по колкой от щетины щеке. 

— Позвони Эллисон, пожалуйста, — МакКол хотела было прикрикнуть о том, чтобы он не разговаривал, но проглотила нравоучения, великолепно понимая родительское волнение. 

Эллисон отреагировала слишком бурно на ее звонок и пообещала примчаться в течение двадцати минут, о чем и сообщила Ардженту Мелисса, виновато пожав плечами. Впрочем, Крис не сильно расстроился, что удивило МакКол: если бы ее сын так нервничал из-за нее, то она бы уже извела себя виной. 

— Чего-нибудь крепкого нет? — Арджент вновь нарушил указ Мелиссы, но она все же молча протянула ему опустошенную на три четверти бутылку коньяка, которая осталась после его «чудесного» спасения. 

Эллисон не солгала: приехала ровно через семнадцать с половиной минут вместе с Айзеком и Стайлзом, который не пойми как прибился к ним. Арджент коротко поблагодарила Мелиссу и не стала докучать лишними витиеватыми благодарностями, которые зачастую раздражали уставшую МакКол. 

Мелисса настояла на том, чтобы они переночевали в доме, аргументируя это тем, что Крис все ещё не стабилен, и Ардженты нехотя согласилась. Но когда в восемь утра МакКол спустилась на кухню, специально переодевшись в приличные штаны, вместо своих привычных спальных, то никого не застала внизу. На холодильнике висела записка с невысказанными вчера благодарностями, а ковер между дверью и лестницей был тщательно зачищен. 

Ее смена начиналась в девять, но молоденькая медсестричка Кирсти прикрыла ее перед начальством, пока Мелисса МакКол разговаривала в пустой палате с Крисом Арджентом с золотой цепочкой-браслетом, зажатой в его широкой ладони, и бутылкой коньяка, которая уже точно дождется радостного повода.


End file.
